runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Forbidden ones
Recent Activity: As of right now, We are Gathering supplies. Trying to recruit all descendants and find new members. History: the history is very amazing back before the beginning of runescape when the gods were fighting zamorak betrayed zaros and it was the the forbidden ones job to stop him as we were his secret group of expert assassins but zamorak's followers tricked us into leaving to fight a group of monsters who were trying to attack the throne room, but it was a diversion and when we came back zaros was being drained of his power and zamorak was becoming a god and when it was done zamorak banished zaros and he became immortal The Revelation While Exdeath67 was exploring the newly explored tomb he discovered a way into the sealed doors and behind it was a bunch of scrolls describing zaros and the forbidden ones and he found out he was the descendant of the leader of the forbidden ones and he found the names of the families that were the descendants of the other members When he read that he was a descendant he was visited by a mysterious glowing light and it left him a set of black robes with a letter written in blood telling him to reform the group to ready the return of zaros Clan Info * Name: The forbidden ones * Leader:Exdeath67 * Main Worlds: P2P world 31 * Colours: Black Clan Promise * Hear the word of your superiors. * Never attack fellow members unless training in a safe pvp area * If you betray us you will be killed Clan Diplomacy * Allies: o Shadow scythe (lordrockmore) o Any clans who actively support Zaros and/or are anti-Zamorak. * Enemies: o Any clans who support and follow either Saradomin or Zamorak. Recruitment Recruitment happens on p2p and sometimes f2p, Its fairly simple you will be given a test and will be watched by a member of the black hand when your ready and they will report to me with you when you've done your assignment Family member: Intro to clan & Requirements In order to enter you must have at least 60 combat or higher and you Must have done underground pass as the temple is our ritual grounds Requirements: To achieve entry you must have a combat of 60 and able to wield rune * Family member chores: oListen to all higher members o Follow missions o Attend meetings but not able to make judgements How to rank up Ranking up is very simple, as you get stronger and attend more meetings, events and completing missions you rank up when you find me i will be wearing my Thief: Read below Requirements: Must have a thieving level of 30+ * thief chores: o Steal wealth food and more for the group. o Help your fellow thieves. Thieves are expected to follow their more experienced members Spellcaster: Mage Requirements: 20+ magic. 15+ runecrafting * mage chores: o Create runes for themselves and other members o You have the ability to have lower members assist you with a mission by creating distractions Guard: Meeting guard Requirements: 30 attack, 40 strength, 45 defense * Guard chores: oGuard the doors during meetings . o Always listen to Defending knights Expected to wear black armor and a black halberd during meetings Master thief: Ninja The better version of a thief, expected to have black mage robes and gloves of silence Requirements:60 Thief+, 55+hunter *Ninja chores: oSteal from the rich for the group oexpected to attend all meetings in robes with knives to display rank Defending knight:Defense ( upgraded guard) Requirements: Combat level 50, Defense 50, Attack 40. * Defending knight chores: o Guard all higher members. o stand next tot he higher members. Defending knights are exptected to wear rune or better armor with rune weaponry . D. slayer: Requirements: 60 attack, 60 strength, slayer 50 * D. slayer chores: o Kill dragons for hides to sell for funding and armor . o Kill all dragons ( including king black dragon). D. slayers must wear a form of dragon hide armor to display rank during meetings. Master wizard:Magicians Requirements: Magic 70 * Magician chores: oMust have Ancient magiks or lunar magiks unlocked . o Must find a way to display rank Magicians are allowed to wear any mystic robes Black hand underlings: Requirements: Combat level 65, attack 55, strength 65, defense 60, slayer 55 * Black hand underling chores: o Command command guards o Command defending knights. o Work as bodyguards . Black hand underlings Summoner Wizard Requirements: 40+ summoning * Summoner wizard chores: oTake errand missions. o Help collectors. * summoners are expected to have at least 1 familier with them Rune crafter Requirements: , Runecrafting 50+ rune crafting * Wizard chores: o Provide runes to the group when needed. o Order the group around when no higher ranks are present. Rune crafters must supply to all mages who ask for runes Highest rankings: Top ranks All eventually lead to these you will get these as reward for hard work Requirements: Magic 75, ancient magiks is a must * Black hand chores: o Is allowed to call meetings, has a seat in the main table during meetings o Is expected to have a iban staff and a mystic robe set Speakers : 2nd In command Speakers each get 1 underling Requirements: Magic 85,combat 80 (any clothes to display your rank) * chores: o Top ranks can command all others, the only superior is the listener o Expected to wear the ancient staff at all meetings and missions Specialists Specialist people gather supplies for everyone to use when needed for events * Specialists are as follows: Wood cutters , crafters , smithers, rune crafters, fletchers, alchemers, and fishers These specialists will collect resources for the group Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Thedarkmagician Category:The Forbidden ones